The Guys with (almost) the Same Name
by Sophingel
Summary: Two guys. Almost the same name. This is how I think they would meet! Rated T cause I'm being cautious.


The Guys with (almost) the Same Name

A/N: Whoooooo! New fic! Just a one shot of these two. As soon as I found out that they both existed, I thought about how funny how similar their names were. So enjoy! Also, its not Ya(Matt)o's partner.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digital monsters and their franchise or space frogs and their franchise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sometimes, I swear the digital world doesn't get any more beautiful than this."

Garurumon stretched his legs as he woke up to baby Poromons babbling in the trees. Feeling thirsty, he made his way to the riverbank that was near to where he was sleeping. After a few peaceful moments drinking, he noticed that the forest became quiet. Too quiet.

"That's odd…why aren't the baby Poromon making any noise? Maybe…something happened to them?"

Garurumon was immediately on the alert. Sniffing out the area, he tracked down where the nest would be located in the trees. There, he poked his head over and saw three baby Poromon trapped under a net, eyes wide with fear and their beaks shut with duct tape, frantically trying to escape.

"What is this stuff of their beaks? I gotta get these kids out of here! Something is wrong!"

Garuru easily ripped open the net with his sharp claws, but as soon as he took the duct tape off of their beaks they shouted "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!

IT'S A TRAP!"

"WHA-"

Garurumon was caught off guard as he turned around to see a certain purple frog alien there, holding a gun up to his face.

"Heh, I've been watching you for the past couple of days. I knew you were the protector of this forest, so this was the only way I could get you to talk to me peacefully without blasting me to bits, seeing as how I am the intruder."

"You…" Garuru was on his guard, but he didn't want the chicks to see the way he "got rid of" anybody who messed with his forest. "Fine, but let's go somewhere else where the chicks won't get hurt. They have done nothing wrong."

Garuru had an evil grin on his face, but it was mostly for show, seeing as how he didn't know WHAT Garurumon was going to do next. "Of course…"

Garurumon and Garuru both hopped down from the tree to sit next to the river to "talk" about what exactly just happened.

Since the children were now out of sight, Garurumon bared his teeth and gave a low growl to show that if worse came to worse, he would tear this…creature…apart.  
_  
Who knows what he can do…I better be prepared for anything._

"Easy there puppy-dog, I'm not gonna hurt you." At that comment, Garurumon snapped.

"Hurt ME?! I would be more worried about your own life, if I were you! If I wanted to, I could rip your head off of your body!" he snarled viciously at the snide comment.

"But you didn't. So the question here is, 'why?'" "Garuru chuckled lightly upon awaiting Garurumon's answer.

"Grrr…you really think me so brutal that I would murder you in front of children? I may be the fiercest creature to walk this forest, but that does not make me a monster. I can be gentle when necessary and violent when may need be…which reminds me…why did you do that? Take those Poromon hostage like that? Yes, I would have been a little on guard about a newcomer, but I wouldn't have been completely hostile."

"Even if you could plainly see that I was carrying a weapon?"

Garurumon thought for a moment and sighed. "Maybe, but we'll never know what would have happened now. What's done is done, so please…tell me what you want."

Garuru slowly lowered his gun and he took a deep breath.

"It wasn't just the fact that you were protector of this forest…I felt that if our eyes ever met outside of a battle, it would not be a noble way for us to meet. I could feel it. I could feel the warrior spirit emanating from your body, and the only way for two warriors to meet is during battle. I know it was a warrior spirit because I….I have the very same one. We protect those dear to us and brutally punish anyone who gets in our way. So please…forgive me for putting the ones dear to you in danger." Garuru put his gun on the floor and got on his knees, bowing, to show Garurumon how serious he was.

"Arise…ummm…creature. I accept your apology." Garuru gladly got up off of the ground and gave a small smile.

"I'm glad that didn't turn into anything big."

"Me too…"

"So tell me, creature, what are you doing here in the digital world? I don't think I've ever seen someone like you before…"

"Excuse me? First of all, I have a name. It's Garuru. Second of all, what in the world is the 'Digital World'?"

As soon as he said so, Garurumon was in shock as to how similar their names were. _No wonder he could see my warrior side as well as my gentle side…_

"Well…GARURU…the Digital World is where you are right now! All the inhabitants of the Digital World are called digimon! They come in all shapes and sizes, some even stronger than me…but we all try to live in peace and harmony and get through every day by working and learning together."  
Garuru ended up laughing out loud because he had no idea how he was going to explain his presence in the digital world and make it sound believable.

"So puppy-dog, what's your name?"

Garurumon pondered on how he was going to explain how their names happened to be almost exactly alike.

He then sighed, "Well, I don't know how to say this….but…my name is Garurumon. I am a champion level digimon who has made it my goal to protect this forest and the inhabitants in it. I may not be the strongest digimon, but I always try my best to protect those I love."

Garuru loved this wolf's pure and just heart, because he looked for those qualities for those he admired.

"But wait…what was that first part?!" Did he hear correctly? Could it be?

Garurumon fidgeted slightly as he repeated, "My name…is Garurumon."

Garuru's mouth hung open in astonishment. _No way…this has to be some sick joke…did…did fate bring me here? To be able to meet with this…Garurumon?_

"Whoa…"

"Yes, I know. I realized it when you told me your name was Garuru."

"….DO YOU KNOW HOW COOL THAT IS?!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

Both Garurumon and Garuru laughed about the ordeal until time came for Garuru to explain his presence.

"Well, I'm sure you don't know, but I am a Keronian. Specifically, a Keronian from the Keron army. I was sent to survey the area from a certain distress  
signal in space, but it turned out, it was just my brother's idiot teammates playing a prank on me. His team's inventor, Sgt. Major Kululu, pulled out a gun on me and shot me by surprise. There were two other Keronians laughing their tails off at the "elaborate" prank in the background though…Private 2nd Class Tamama and Sgt. Keroro himself, so I assume my brother went off on them from playing such a horrible prank. But the ray gun itself had the power to transport me to a random dimension with no way of coming back. So the only way I can get out of here I if those idiot frogs keep traveling through dimensions with the ray gun until they get to mine…this one. The Digital World…"

Garurumon was touched by Garuru's sense of optimism, even in such a strange, new world.

"You mean to tell me that there are other dimensions and worlds out there besides this one?!"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"That's so strange…you truly come from such strange times and technologies. All we need here is some food and a shelter. Simple, but enough. Speaking of which, aren't you hungry?"

Garuru's stomach growled loudly after Gaururmon asked, but being the prideful alien that he was, he simply stated, "I am, but I can forage for my own food." After that, Garuru just jumped and went off to find something to eat.

"He's got the right idea…I should get something too! I haven't eaten today!"

So both Garurumon and Garuru left the riverside to find something to eat, Garurumon back to his home and Garuru…left stranded with no home to go to. So after searching for food and finding some berries, Garuru curled his imaginary tail between his legs and humbly went to Garurumon's home.

"H-hey, Garurumon?" he called out.

"Yes? Who is it?" He came out looking around, expecting a digimon in need but instead was faced with a Keronian in need. "Oh! It's you Garuru! Did you need something?"

Garuru blushed and looked at the ground.

"Actually…yes, I do need something. I've been living at the tops of the trees for a few days and…now that I'm friends with you, I-I was wondering…if you would want any company?"

Garuru was too proud to simply admit that he was lonely in this new, exotic world, and Garurumon could tell.

He chuckled at the question and responded, "What kind of question is that, my friend? Of course, I would LOVE your company!"

Garuru looked up at him with gratitude in his eyes.

"Y…you mean it?"

"Of course I do! Now get in here, I got some stories to tell you!"

So then Garuru walked in, grateful that his new friend didn't force him to explain why he was there, nor how he was feeling. He simply accepted Garuru the way he was.

The two then spent the night talking about their past battles and experiences until they both passed out at the morning light.

By mid-day though, the sun had gotten too bright to ignore, so even though they were tired, Garurumon and Garuru both woke up. However, the sun wasn't the only thing to have woken them up.

"What in the world is that racket?!" Garuru covered his ears.

"KEROKEROKEROKEROKEROKEROKERO! HELLOOOOOOO INHABITANTS OF THIS WORLD! MY NAME IS KERORO AND WE ARE LOOKING FOR A PURPLE KERONIAN NAMED GARURU, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!"

"Wait…it can't be…" Garuru facepalmed.

"What is it?!"

"It's…my baby brother's…idiot platoon leader."

"What?! How is that possible?!"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Garuru cocked his gun and rode on Garurumon, following the huge source of noise, eventually coming to a giant ship shaped in the head of Kululu.

"Kuuuuukkukuku, maybe he's not here Keroro." Kululu chuckled.

"KERO?! But you told me here was here! Since you fixed up the ray gun to go to its last location, and nobody else has used it, HE'S GOT TO BE HERE!  
GIRORO WILL KILL ME!" Keroro panicked.

"Ku, don't worry about that. If we don't find him here, I'll tell Giroro that he was killed by a-

A gun shot beam interrupted Kululu's excuse.

"HEY KERORO, DOWN HERE!"

"Kero?" Keroro pressed his face against the glass window, (the Kululus ship's glasses) and looked down to see Garuru riding on a giant wolf.  
"KERO! ITS GARURU! HE'S RIDING A GIANT WOLF! See, I told you he would be fine!" Keroro happily yelled.

"Ku…obivously." He turned on the ships loudspeaker. "Hey, Garuru? Is that you? Looks we actually found you. Hurry up and get in the claw so I can take you home to your crybaby little brother."

He dropped a claw down with an added seat belt for safety measures.

Garuru looked at Garurumon and smiled.

"I guess I have to go now…thank you for everything." He hugged Garurumon's neck before he hopped off.

"I have to thank you too though. It was an honor to know that someone like you exists." Garurumon bowed to Garuru to show his sincerity.

"I will never forget you, my friend. Goodbye." Garuru walked to the claw and put on the seatbelt.

Garurumon howled goodbye as he went up into the ship, happy that Garuru was finally able to go home.

The ship then fired the dimension beam, taking them back to their world and Garuru feeling a little sad.

He sighed as he remembered the fun night he had at Garurumon's place. He had never had a friend like that to talk to before but now that it was gone, he wished to go back.

"Ku…hey, you missing that stupid puppy?" Kululu asked teasingly.

"W-what? No, don't be ridiculous! Me, missing some stupid overgrown mutt…"

"Then I guess it doesn't matter that you can go back and visit him whenever you want…kukuku…"

At this, Garuru perked up.

"A-are you serious?! How!?"

"Simple, I am a genius. Instead of going to random worlds, now the dimension ray only goes to our world and the digital world. Kinda sounds like an anime now, don't you think? Kukuku…"

Garuru smiled and plotted on how he was going to steal this ray from Kululu on the way back home.

"Soon Garurumon…I'll come see you again soon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: THE OOCness! I don't care! I made the fic! And I think its cute! So there! Haha!...Just kidding, I'm not that mean. I actually had this idea for a REALLY long time and now, I can finally write it out, post it, and hope that people will read it! XD I honestly think they would be good friends...but maybe that's just me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Momentai!


End file.
